How to love a Raven
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Raven meets up with a young man who's power over dule her own. Who is he and why does he loved Raven so much


Chpater1: "Who are you":  
  
It was the night of the big concert everyone was go to be there everyone including the Teen Titans, everything was going as planed Slade had not showed up to destroy anything yes it look good the crime wave was low enough that the Titans could enjoy the concert with of any such worries of Slade attack.  
But there was one Titans who know this night was to good to be true Raven she had a very bad feeling that something was going to go wrong even with out Slade starting it, Raven sat with her friends watching her surrounding closely making sure nothing went wrong this night.   
Well Raven and the other Titans enjoyed the show a young man dressed in a long midnight black cloak and a midnight blue short sleeved shirt and black leather pants walked up to the front door he was wearing a black hat (like the one Cybersix wears in her show) over his heard that covered his eyes with help from his long bangs as well.  
The young man stepped up to the guard addressing himself "hello sir" "Hello to you to" the guard replied in a friendly tone of voce. "I would like to get inside if that's alright with you sir" "Sorry I did not catch your name what is it" the guard asked the young man "My name sir". "Yes your name what is it". "My name sir is Kailin" Kailin replied "sorry your not on the invite list sir I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave here at once sir" the guard told Kailin.  
"oh I see I was sure I was on the invite list could you cheek once more just to be sure I'm not one it sir" Kailin asked sound letdown and sad this was part of his plan to get inside the building fool the guard into thinking your sad that you were not on the list.  
The guard groaned and pick up the clipboard to make sure Kailin's name was on the list or not "sorry sir your name is not on the list look it says here not Kailin's were invited to this party look" the guard said turning around to show Kailin that his name was not on the list.  
As the guard turned around his eyes widened as Kailin grabbed the guard around the neck and put a cloth to his mouth and nose this cloth was socked in a sleeping drug the could knock out the strongest of men with in a few seconds.  
The guard grabbed Kailin's arm trying to remove Kailin's hand from around his mouth but the drug had started to work it's effects on the guard as the man passed out cold with in seconds.  
"I am sorry sir but you left me no chose but to render you into a deep sleep but don't worry you will wake up but by then I will be long gone" Kailin to the sleeping guard before he waved his hand in the air as two teenagers came running out of the darkness.  
The teenagers are Kailin's brother and sister they carried the guard back behind as Kailin himself walked inside the party building not know what he was to do.   
Raven looked out from listening to the band play to see Kailin walking up to the bar in the back on the building she did not think much of him at first but a second glance Raven seen a glint of silver underneath Kailin's cloak. At first she thought it was just a piece of his belt shining from the flashing light's all around the room but when she looked closer she seen that the silver flash was really from Kailin's saber that he kept under his cloak the saber's sheath was clipped tightly to his belt so no one could take it from him.  
Feeling that this man was a big threat to the lives of all the people in the building Raven quietly got up and started to walk over to where Kailin was seated in front of the bar, Starfire looked up to see Raven walking to the back of the concert room "Raven where are you going? Are you not enjoying the loud music and flashing lights" Starfire asked her.  
Raven sighed "I thank the city for putting on this show for us but as much as they worked on it I am not a big fan of loud noses and flashing light Starfire" Raven replied walking off to the bar.  
Starfire shrugged and went back to watching the flashing light, Raven approached the bar Kailin looked up at her not think she meant and harm to himself so he left her alone, the bartender walked over to Raven and asked her what she wanted to drink.  
"Hello Raven what do you want to day?" he asked her, Raven did not have to think what she wanted to drink she knew it was all she ever drank. "One herbal tea please" she replied looking over at Kailin who was staring up at the moon waiting for the signal from his cousin.  
"Right you are Raven should have known that's what you want I'll have it ready right away" the bartender replied walking off to make her herbal tea, Raven looked over at Kailin again she wondered why he was staring at the moon like he was doing Raven looked down at his saber "that's quit the weapon he was on him I wonder why's he's here should I ask him his name no that might put him on guard" Raven told herself as she waited for her herbal tea to be finished.  
"Raven your herbal tea" he bartender said as Raven snapped out of her trance she started to drink he tea before she turned to the bartender "thank you" she you him "it was nothing and don't bother paying this party is for your Titans after all" he replied "what's with him?" Raven asked the bartender "don't know he just came back here and started to stare at that moon there" he replied "do you know his name" "nope sorry Raven" "that's okay" she told the bartender.   
Raven spited at her herbal tea while in her mind she worked on a spell that would loosen Kailin's saber from his belt she Raven could lead him away from all the innocent people in the concert hall.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven chanted in her mind she did this over and over again trying to force Kailin's saber off of his belt but for the longest time it would not let go of his belt.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven repeated in her mind in her mind Raven could see her magic working at the clip that holdfast Kailin's saber to his belt it was taking longer then she had hoped it would to get the saber loss from this man but Raven did not give in to it's stubbornness she kept on working at the saber until it came loss from Kailin. Sure enough the saber did come loss from Kailin's belt after seconds of fight with the saber's clip it finally came loss and fell to the fall with out a sound Raven looked down at the floor to see the saber lying there then she looked up at it's master to see if he had heard or seen his weapon fall to the floor but he had not he was still staring at the moon waiting for the signal from his cousin, she grabbed the saber and put it in her cloak carefully she had done it she had gotten the saber away from him who ever he was.  
Raven finished her herbal tea quickly got up and went back over the her friends table once she had got back at her table she told her friends that she was going out she for a while, Beastboy looked up he had not known that Raven had went to the back to the bar for a while so when he seen her he asked if anything was wrong.  
"Hay Rae you alright the music to loud for you or something" he asked her "No I fine I'm just going up onto the roof for a while to be by myself tell the others okay Beastboy" she replied as she walked off to the ladder that lead up to the roof where she would be waiting for Kailin to show up for his saber.   
Kailin turned to see if Raven had left the bar and she had but with something of his that he did not known yet that his saber had gone missing on him.  
Kailin put his hand behind his cloak to where his saber should have been but it was not there he quickly got up and looked around the room then I came to him that girl she had token his saber.  
Kailin looked over at the bartender if anyone knew who she was he would "um excuse me sir that young lady who was sitting beside me who was she?" he asked the bartender that bartender looked up from what he was doing "you mean you don't know who she was sir" "that's would be why I asked you would it not" Kailin replied "I see sorry sir that young lady would be Raven of the Teen Titans" "I see where might have she gone could you tell me" "probably onto the roof to be on her own she does not like loud music she is more of a quiet person you could say" the bartender replied. "Thank you sir" Kailin told the bartender as he walked off to the roof ladder to find Raven.  
"Sir may I ask why you want to know where she had gone to". "Um I wish to speak to her" Kailin replied "I see you wish to be friend Raven well good luck your going to need it" the bartender told Kailin as he walked off to the ladder that lead up to the roof.   
Raven stood a few feet away from the roof's door waiting for Kailin to come for his saber Raven held the blade in her hands looking at it the saber was old she did not know how old for sure but it was old none the less.  
Raven put the saber back in her cloak when she heard the roof's door open behind her she turned around to see Kailin emerged out of the darkness his long raven black hair moving in the wind, Raven could barely make out his face all she could see of him was his eyes glowing in the dark.  
"I have been expecting you" Raven told him "You should be you took something the belongs to me and I want it back" Kailin replied slowly advancing on Raven "You mean this" Raven said pushing back her cloak to reveal Kailin's saber clipped onto her belt.  
"Yes I mean that what you have there is my last memories of my father that was his saber before he was devoured by a demon" Kailin replied angrily  
"If you want it that badly come and get it that is if you have what it takes to beat me" Raven said mockingly.  
Kailin shock his head he did not wish to fight with Raven he only wanted his saber back "look I really don't want us to be enemies okay" he told Raven  
"are you afraid of losing to me" she asked him "no I just don't want to hurt you" he replied "don't worry you won't be able to put a hand on me not alone hurt me" Raven laughed at him.  
"We shall see since you leave me with no other chose I will have to hurt you" he replied, Raven stepped forward ready for what ever he was going to throw at her but instead Kailin just stood there with his eyes closed rendering himself venerable to Raven's attack.  
"what's he doing just standing there does he not see that I could attack him at any given time while he's like this" Raven thought herself Raven held out her left hand if she wanted to find out more about this man now was her time to do so first she would weaken him so he could not fight back then she would get answers from him.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven yelled thrusting her hands out at Kailin Raven's magic busted out of her hands directly at Kailin who was prepared for Raven's out burst of an attack, as Raven's dark aura rushed out at Kailin he put out his left hand and from his hand emerged a reddish, blackish wall that shield him from Raven on coming magic.  
Raven's magic collided with Kailin's wall the effect of their two spells colliding created a loud thunderous bang smoke raised up from around Kailin once the smoke cleared Raven recoiled in disbelief that her spell had not effect on Kailin.  
For there in the mist of the smoke stood Kailin unharmed by Raven's attack and for the matter his shield wall was not even damaged Raven could not belief this he was more powerful then she hoped he was.   
Kailin looked up at Raven a grin on his face "now watch as I switch my shield wall from defensive to offensive" he said as he said this the wall in front of him turned into a fiery burning wall Kailin placed his right hand on the fire wall as the flame formed a ball of fire in his hand.  
He looked up at Raven once more and quickly thrusting out his right hand shoot a power blazing stream of fire at Raven she did not have time to move out of the way the fire had hit her so quickly that all the air around her was sucked up by the passing flames.  
As quickly as the flames had hit it was all over Raven looked up at Kailin she stepped forward but felt her energy leave her body Raven fall forward Kailin's eyes widened as he rush forward to catch Raven from falling to the ground.  
Raven fell over into Kailin's arms, he held Raven in his arms making sure she was still breathing she was Raven looked up into his eyes and for the first time she seen that he was worried about her, Raven looked down at the ground before she put her hand on his cheat this shocked Kailin. "First she wants to fight me and now she is as tranquil as a new born wolf" Kailin told himself, Raven pulled away from Kailin not because who he was but because Raven felt she did not deserve to be held by him.  
Kailin watch Raven walk over to the edge of the building it was when Raven let out a deep sigh that she had kept into for along time that he really begun to worry about her Kailin walked up to her not known what he would say to her.  
"Hay are you alright there Raven" he asked her Raven turned to look at him a faint smile on her face "you know my name" she replied "ha the bartender told me your name when I asked who you were" Kailin told her, Raven let out a small laugh Kailin turned to look at her "what?" "oh it's nothing" Raven replied "no tell me I want to know what's so funny" he told her.   
"It's just that I have been thinking about how much of a fool I have been" "come again your not fool" her replied shocked "yes I am I'm a fool for thinking that you were a villain instead of one of us Titans" Raven said.  
"Raven I'm no Titan but I am part of a team like your one" "you see that's how I'm a fool" "come again" Kailin said "I mean all the clues that you are a good guy are right in front of me but I could not see them" Raven yelled.  
"Your no fool Raven you made a honest mistake it happens" he replied trying to calm Raven down "no don't you see from the time you said I rather us be friends then enemies I should have know that you were on my side but I let my emotions get the best of me" Raven said shamefully.  
Kailin took Raven hands in his own and made her look into his eyes "Raven look at me" he told her Raven looked up into his eyes they were stern and understand at the same time "Raven I understand your actions your intentions were good you just went over board that's all now I want you to calm down okay" he told her.  
"But..." Raven started to say but stop in her words because Kailin put his finger to her lips stopping her from talk any farther, Kailin gave Raven that kind of look that sends a shiver down your back before he spoke again to her.  
"Now what did I tell you" "to calm down but..." "no buts what so every got it now try again" he told her, Raven sighed and gave Kailin a friendly push telling him to lay of her "hay what was that for" he asked her every well knowing the answer to his question.  
"You every well know what that was for now lay off of the no buts before I no buts you" Raven replied, Kailin crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to one side something like dogs do when their confused.  
Raven looked up at him "what's with you" she asked him "it's just what you said, lay of the buts before I have to no buts you, I never thought you would ever say something a corny as that" he replied. Raven shock he head and begun to walk towards the roof door to go back down with her friends when she thought of it she didn't even know his name Raven turned back around and walk up right beside Kailin put her hand on his shoulder which made him jump and asked him "just who are you anyways?"  
Kailin slowly turned around to face Raven his face close to her face "who am I...I am a stranger who belongs to a team who is trying to help you Titans get a brake from fighting" he replied.   
Raven sighed "no not that what's your name where are you from?" she asked him "My name no one was ever asked me that before my name is Kailin I know it sounds like a girl's name but it's not and don't even ask me my last name I can't even say it right" Kailin replied.  
Raven smiled at Kailin his name was on like any other she had heard before "so where are you from Kailin" she asked him, Kailin bowed his head to the ground in shame his home was nothing to special "what's wrong?"  
Kailin looked up at Raven "it's just that my so called home is not the greatest place to grow up in" he told her.  
"Where did you grow up Kai" she asked him, he shock his head in shame again before replying "I grow up in a town that was know for its demons you could say" "What do you mean its demons?" she asked.  
"Oh you haven't heard of the legend of the city of the werewolves have you" he replied "No why." "Because it's not a very nice story none the less." He said. "Tell about this city" Raven asked Kailin "Well that only thing you really need to know is that's where I grow up in that city" he replied.  
"But you said you grow up in a small town not a city" "I know I said that but my small town use to be the city of the werewolves you see along time ago. The people of the werewolf city said they would come to the aid of the holy city in the north but when the holy city called upon my people they never came to the calling of the holy city".  
Raven looked at Kai with worry in her eyes this story could not have a happy ending "what happened to you people" she asked carefully pick her words well, Kai sighed "For our betrayal the holy people flow over our city with beast from the sky realms burning everything to ash and. That's not all they told us from betraying them that we should suffer more then we have already suffered they said that by light of the full moon we shall no longer be human you can guess what we had become" he replied.  
Raven could not belief what she was hearing holy people are to help the suffering not make them suffer more then they already do "that's just wrong tell me Kai you grow up in the city are you cursed as well as the rest of them" she asked him, Kai shock his head in shame took one step up to Raven took her hand in his and said "I share the same fate as my family, by light of the full moon I become a..." he said but Raven finished for him "a werewolf" she said.   
"Kai I'm sorry I had no idea" "No it's only fair my people were asking for it when they betrayed the holy city so it's only fair for me as well" he said sadly "no it's not fair it's not your fault Kai you should not have to go through with this" Raven yelled "Raven I thank you for your feeling but yelling won't help me what I need is for someone to understand me, not to be afraid of what I become and someone who will love me I have went to long with out these thing and it's killing me" he said walking away from her.  
Raven watch as Kai walked over to the other said of the roof and sat down she knew what he must be feeling with out anyone who you can trust must be heard Raven thought Raven walked over to Kai and sat down beside him.  
"Kai I understand you, I'm not afraid of you and I don't know about the love part although you are cute and ever handsome it's hard for me to love someone with out hurting them it's all because of my emotions, if not a lover of you I know I can be a good friend to you" Raven told him.  
Kai looked up at her at faint glimpse of a grin of his face "thanks Raven that means a lot to me" he replied sounding for cheery then before, Raven smiled at him then started off towards the door to go back down with her friends "going so soon Raven" he told her, Raven looked over at him he now was standing up.  
"I have to be going the party is bond to be done by now and my friend will be wondering where I'm even though I told Beastboy where I went" Raven replied  
"I see at lest give back my saber before you go Raven" he told her as he look out on the city "oh sorry I forgot I had it...here" Raven said as she unclipped the saber from her belt and throw it back Kai he cached it in his hand and clipped it back onto his belt it's rightful place "thank you lady Raven you may go now" he replied to her bow his head to Raven is thanks.  
Raven laughed at what he had called her Lady Raven "you goofball" she called to him as she open the door and started to walk down the ladder back into the concert hall as Raven walk back down the ladder Kai called to her "Raven wait I almost forgot" he yelled Raven came running up the ladder to see what he wanted "what know you goofball" she asked him "I know it's not much but I want you to have it" Kai said to her pulling from his belt a necklace made from the embers of dragon's fire Kai walk up to Raven as put it around her neck "it was my mother's before she died".  
"Oh Kai thank you but I have nothing to give you" Raven replied blush from what Kai had done  
"you don't need to give me anything you already have you gave me your trust and friendship and that's all I need" he replied, Raven blushed that was the first time someone had ever told her that before. "Can I go now" she asked "now you may go...oh hay that necklace it glows ember fire when I'm close by remember that Raven" he told her as she walked off down the ladder into the concert hall "I will thanks" she called back".  
When Raven got to the end of the ladder she seen her friends gathered around the basement steps "hay what's going on" she asked "well you were on the roof doing your lone wolf thing we found his melted bomb in the basement level of the building one of the band member when down below to cheek some of his things and found it melted to the floor" Cyborg replied.  
"And we found this note with it" Robin told Raven handing the note to her the note read:  
  
This may come to you as a shock but that there bomb was planted not by Slade sorry Robin but by a group known only as the Iron Dragons this band of terrorists hate you Titans their only soul desire is to kill you Titans off.  
When we and you all will find out who we are soon enough found out about the Iron Dragons and that they were planning to kill you all using that there bomb to blow up the foundation of the concert hall we jumped into action we could not let you all die we found the bomb for you and well I could not disarm the bomb I melted it into a pill of nothingness.  
Hope this helps you Titans out this was your day off of fight crime so we took over this night for you.  
  
Ps. Have Cyborg run a test on the bomb to see if you can come up it where it comes from.  
  
Raven smiled she know who the we are well she know one of them at lest Kai she know he had something to do with this note "I wonder who they are well at lest they are on are side and not Slade's" Robin replied as Raven handed him back the note.  
"Yes I wish to meet them it wound be nice to talk to some other crime fighter other then us for a change" Starfire said  
"we better get going I still have to run that test they wanted me to do on this thing" Cyborg said as he walked off carrying to bomb in his hands the y other Titans following behind him.  
As the Titans gathered into the T-car Kai stood on the roof watching them drive off then he looked up at the moon just as he did a silvery flash moved through the sky near the moon Kai let out a sigh of relief as he leaped on the roof into the darkness below him.  
  
Shadowolf XIII: "Okay what did you all think of that chapter let me know what you think of it by reviewing me okay and be nice this may not be my first fanfic but I don't take likely to those who wish me to die." 


End file.
